


Ротгер Бешеный и Олаф Ледяной

by t_alba



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Arthurian Mythology - AU, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_alba/pseuds/t_alba





	1. Случайная встреча

В то время были при дворе короля Артура рыцари из Дриксен, что за морем на севере, присланные в Британию, дабы заручиться поддержкой Круглого Стола для своего сюзерена. Главным среди них был сэр Олаф Ледяной, мужественный и благоразумный воин, отличившийся во многих битвах. На память об одной их них ему остался приметный шрам на левой щеке, а годы успели наградить не только опытом, но и сединой, за что куртуазные молодые придворные в Камелоте втихомолку над ним посмеивались. Второй по старшинству из рыцарей с севера - сэр Вернер - был человеком знатным и богатым и пользовался полным доверием принца Фридриха. Также с ними был юный родственник короля Готфрида Дриксенского, ещё не посвящённый в рыцарское звание. Руперт отправился далёкое путешествие против воли матери, желая своими глазами увидеть знаменитых рыцарей Круглого Стола и, буде представится такой случай, помериться с ним доблестью.

И случилось так, что в ту же пору прибыли к королю Артуру с предложением союза рыцари из Талига, много лет враждовавшего с Дриксен. Предводительствовал ими сэр Рамон, благородный и могучий воин, а среди его спутников славнейшим считался сэр Ротгер Бешеный, известный своим острым языком не меньше, чем быстрым мечом. Ещё говорили про него, что он возлюбленный девяти фей, которые в битвах хранят его от ран.

Король Артур выслушал обе стороны и решил, что предпочтение следует отдать тем, кто больше выкажет себя учтивым обхождением и воинскими умениями, и объявил, что о решении скажет в свой срок, пока же предложил и дриксенцам, и талигойцам пользоваться его гостеприимством, сколько тем будет угодно. А рыцарям Круглого Стола велено было наблюдать за гостями и исподволь испытывать их.

Однажды ехали дриксенские рыцари и увидели рыцарей из Талига. Тех было меньше, и сэр Вернер предложил напасть на них. Олаф Ледяной воспротивился было — ему не хотелось затевать свары на чужой земле, но тут талигойцы тоже их заметили. Вперёд выехал Ротгер Бешеный с открытым забралом и стал насмехаться над дриксенцами. Этого сэр Олаф не стерпел и предложил сэру Ротгеру им двоим биться и тем самым разрешить спор, на что Ротгер Бешеный ему рек:

— Сэр рыцарь, позор тебе и твоим спутникам, если, будучи в большинстве, вы боитесь вызвать на бой наш малочисленный отряд.

А надо сказать, что сэр Ротгер втайне рассчитывал на скорое прибытие сэра Рамона с подмогой, оттого и вёл такие безрассудные речи.

Поначалу дриксенцы одолевали, и многие из славных рыцарей Талига тяжко пострадали от их оружия. Олаф Ледяной, как и хотел, вступил в противоборство с Ротгером Бешеным, но едва они нашли друг друга на поле брани, как появился разгневанный сэр Рамон, а с ним — большой отряд. Сэр Вернер, увидев их, испугался и ринулся спасаться бегством, увлекая за собой самых малодушных из своих соотечественников, но сэр Олаф Ледяной, сэр Адольф Смотрящий В Ночь, сэр Отто, сэр Готлиб Громоносный, юный Руперт и остальные, кому не изменило мужество, даже оставшись в меньшинстве, продолжали стойко биться с превосходящими числом талигойцами.

Ротгер Бешеный уступил своему вождю право сразиться с предводителем дриксенцев, но в глубине души был этим недоволен. Ему понравилось рыцарственное обращение сэра Олафа, и он сам предпочёл бы победить его и, признав смелость противника, даровать тому жизнь.

Сэр Рамон в бою не щадил никого. Один особенно могучий его удар попал Олафу Ледяному по голове, и дриксенец, потеряв сознание, упал с коня. Благородное животное, звавшееся Ноордкроне, попыталось защитить всадника, и следующий удар пришёлся по лошади. Тело Ноордкроне придавило сэра Олафа. Сэр Рамон спешился и принялся отстёгивать на раненом шлем, чтобы добить. Этому увидел юный Руперт и с мечом бросился на сэра Рамона. Отважный юноша почитал Олафа Ледяного образцом рыцарской доблести и не пожалел бы для него ни жизни, ни чести. Отражая атаку Руперта, сэр Рамон замешкался, ибо знал, что убийство юнца, не заслужившего ещё рыцарского звания, славы ему не добавит. Тем временем к месту битвы подоспели сэр Ланселот и сэр Гавейн, извещённые сэром Вернером о случившемся, и, убедившись, что победа, несомненно, осталась за талигойцами, стали призывать их к милосердию. Ротгер Бешеный, вопреки своему прозвищу, усердно их в этом поддерживал. В конце концов сэр Рамон внял их увещеваниям.

Раненых переправили в замок сэра Ланселота, называвшийся Весёлая Стража, и призвали дам за ними ухаживать. Но только немногие дамы согласились покинуть свою госпожу, королеву Гвиневеру, та же, в свою очередь, не рисковала посетить замок сэра Ланселота, ибо знала, что злые языки истолкуют это превратно. Так что каждая из дам выбрала себе рыцаря по сердцу и прилагала все усилия к исцелению его ран. Но ни одна дама не обратила свой взор на Олафа Ледяного, потому что он был немолод, чужак, и к тому же ходили слухи, что своим прозванием он обязан своему ледяному сердцу, ни разу не воспылавшему любовью. Узнав об этом, сэр Ротгер, ко всеобщему изумлению, взял на себя попечение об Олафе и вместе с юным Рупертом окружил его нежной заботой.

Очнувшись, сэр Олаф изъявил удивление этим обстоятельством. Сэр Ротгер ответствовал ему:

— Сэр рыцарь, если бы при нашей встрече я принял твоё благородное предложение, то не видел тебя сейчас в столь плачевном положении и не сожалел бы об этом столь неутешно. Поэтому позволь мне служить тебе, пока ты не станешь тем же сильным воином, каким был всегда.

Олаф Ледяной, поначалу недоверчиво отнёсшийся к заверениям талигойца, постепенно оттаял и принял их со всей благодарностью. Пока исцелялись его раны, сэр Ротгер был при нём неотлучно, и даже прежде, чем сэр Олаф смог подняться с постели, прониклись они друг к другу сильнейшей дружбой, которой, однако, не выказывали из-за вражды своих королевств.


	2. Турнир

Прошло немного времени, и король Артур объявил о проведении турнира в Винчестере. И рыцари Круглого Стола, и гости Камелота рьяно готовились к нему, желая заслужить благоволение короля и прекрасных дам. Один сэр Олаф выглядел опечаленным среди этой радостной суеты. Долго допытывался сэр Ротгер причин его грусти, прежде чем получил ответ.

— Я хотел бы участвовать в турнире во славу своего короля, Готфрида Дриксенского, но мой верный боевой конь Ноордкроне погиб, а меч я выпустил из рук, потеряв сознание после удара сэра Рамона, и после его так и не смогли найти.

— Даже если бы у тебя были конь и меч, — возразил ему сэр Ротгер, — тебе нельзя сражаться на турнире. Раны твои ещё слишком свежи, и не для того я потратил столько времени, залечивая их, чтобы ты, едва поднявшись с постели, пренебрёг плодами моих трудов.

Сэр Олаф ничего ему не ответил, но улыбнулся, и сэр Ротгер почувствовал, как от этой этой улыбки в его груди разгорается пламя.

Ротгер Бешеный принялся думать, как бы ему порадовать Олафа, чтобы чаще видеть его улыбку. Во дворе замка сэр Ротгер встретил сэра Ланселота, выглядевшего счастливейшим человеком на свете. Ротгер Бешеный не преминул осведомиться о причинах этой радости. Сэр Ланселот показал ему шёлковый рукав от женского платья.

\- Королева Гвиневера послала мне свой фавор для участия в турнире. О, сэр Ротгер, я и впрямь счастливейший человек на свете!

Бешеный Ротгер пожелал ему удачи и занялся собственными приготовлениями. Проведав коня и проверив оружие и доспехи, он, выждав подходящий момент, тайком прокрался в комнату сэра Олафа и отрезал рукав от его рубашки. С этим рукавом он вернулся к себе и с извинениями отослал обратно владелицам присланные ему фаворы — браслеты, шарфы, вуали и даже одну ночную рубашку.

Олаф Ледяной рассудил, что отказ от участия в турнире не означает отказа его смотреть. К тому же он хотел проследить, чтобы с Рупертом, собравшимся принять участие в состязаниях со своими сверстниками, всё было в порядке. Сэр Ланселот любезно одолжил ему коня, и, поднявшись спозаранку, сэр Олаф был уже готов отправиться в путь, как вдруг к своему несказанному удивлению обнаружил, что у его рубашки отсутствует рукав, прочие же накануне унесла прачка, и новую рубашку ему никак не достать. Делать нечего, Олаф облачился в рубашку без рукава, прикрыв голую руку полой плаща, и они вместе с Рупертом тронулись в Винчестер. По дороге к ним присоединился старый рыцарь сэр Ульрих-Бертольд, тоже ехавший в Винчестер поглядеть на турнир. Несмотря на преклонные годы, сэр Ульрих-Бертольд не утратил боевого задора и был готов бросить вызов хоть самому сэру Дьяволу. Участвовать в турнирах Ульрих_Бертольд прекратил, когда рыцари помоложе, встретившись с ним на турнирном поле, стали немедленно признавать своё поражение, лишь бы не поднимать меч на старика, чем вызвали его огромное недовольства. 

По пути компания обогнала сэра Тристана и сэра Луиджи, как всегда, споривших из-за того, кто из них больше тоскует по своей даме. Судя по их разговору, двое рыцарей готовы были сразиться, не дожидаясь начала турнира.

Сэр Олаф надеялся встретить Ротгера Бешеного, но того нигде не было видно. Наверное, он предпочёл отправиться в Винчестер в обществе своих соотечественников.

Сэр Ротгер тем временем держал путь в Винчестер по другой, малоезжей дороге. Он обменялся конём и доспехами с одним малоизвестным рыцарем, который был рад оказать услугу Ротгеру Бешеному. К шлему сэр Ротгер прикрепил рукав рубахи сэра Олафа, и сердце его часто билось от волнения. Оттого, что избранная им дорога оказалась длиннее, чем он ожидал, Ротгер прибыл в Винчестер позднее, нежели рассчитывал. Турнир уже начался, кругом было полно рыцарей и дам, но никто не узнал рыцаря в простых доспехах с опущенным забралом. На это сэр Ротгер и рассчитывал. Украдкой он бросил взгляд на трибуну, где среди приближённых короля Артура сидел Олаф Ледяной, строгим взглядом следивший за Рупертом, мерившимся удалью со своими ровесниками — турнирный день начинался схватками среди юношей.

Когда молодые люди натешились, наступил черёд опытных воинов.

Первыми бились сэр Лионель, брат сэра Ланселота, и сэр Лионель, брат сэра Эмиля, которого часто путали с его братом и с братом сэра Ланселота. По окончании схватки герольд объявил победителем сэра Лионеля.

Пока сэр Лионель и сэр Лионель выясняли, кто из них победил, друг на друга направили копья сэр Луиджи и сэр Тристан, отчего-то выглядевшие весьма потрёпанными ещё до начала схватки.

После настал момент, которого с нетерпением дожидался сэр Ротгер — на турнирное поле выехал сэр Вернер. Опередив сэра Бранделеса, открывшего было рот, Ротгер Бешеный, не поднимая забрала, бросил вызов дриксенцу. С того самого момента, как Вернер бежал с поля боя, бросив своих соотечественников на произвол судьбы, Ротгер Бешеный желал наказать его за подлость и трусость и теперь в полной мере воспользовался выпавшей возможностью. Он расщепил его копьё своим щитом, сбросил с лошади свои копьём, изрубил его щит своим мечом и, наверное, убил бы, если б дамы на трибунах не взмолились о пощаде. Король Артур поднял руку и, остановив бой, попросил незнакомого рыцаря пощадить сэра Вернера. Сэр Ротгер не ответил, и тогда к просьбе короля присоединилась королева Гвиневера, а следом за ней заговорил сэр Ланселот, пригрозив, что не видать безымянному рыцарю покоя до конца дней своих, если он не уступить королеве. Сэр Ротгер продолжал молчать. Неожиданно со своего места поднялся сэр Олаф, до того сидевший с каменным лицом, и сказал:

— Славный рыцарь, прошу тебя, пощади моего соотечественника. Он приехал в Британию в составе моего отряда, и я несу за него ответственность перед моим государем. Если же тебе непременно нужно пронзить сердце дриксенского рыцаря, то я к твоим услугам в любое угодное для тебя время.

Ротгер Бешеный поклонился сэру Олафу и глухо ответил ему из-под забрала:

— Я запомню твои слова, сэр Олаф, и напомню их тебе, когда придёт время.

Сэру Вернеру же он сказал:

— Благодари сэра Олафа за то, что оставил тебе жизнь. Но берегись попасться мне, когда его не будет, чтобы заступиться за тебя!

Вернер в страхе покинул Винчестер и долго потом опасался выходить за ворота Весёлой Стражи.

Турнир же шёл своим чередом, и до конца дня сэр Хулио сразил сэра Готлиба Громоносного, сэр Адольф сразил сэра Филиппа Златовласого, а сэр Иоганн под ободряющие возгласы сэра Ульриха-Бертольда сразил сэра Норберта или, возможно, сэр Норберт сразил сэра Иоганна, доподлинно это выяснить не удалось. Схватки сменяли одна другую, и к концу дня остались лишь двое рыцарей, ни разу не побеждённых и сохранивших силы сражаться — сэр Ланселот и сэр Ротгер, так и оставшийся неузнанным. Пока слуги приводили в порядок турнирное поле перед решающим боем, они разошлись немного передохнуть, и сэр Ротгер не заметил, как с его шлема упал рукав сэра Олафа. Это увидела востроглазая служанка королевы Гвиневеры и принесла фавор своей госпоже. Гвиневера, хоть и была по-прежнему благосклонна к Ланселоту, невольно сравнивала его с таинственным незнакомцем, и порой ей казалось, что он и сильнее, и отважнее её преданного рыцаря. Так или иначе, а загадочный рыцарь разжёг женское любопытство, и королеве и всем её дамам страстно хотелось выведать его имя и посмотреть в его лицо.

Когда рыцари в полном вооружении вновь вышли на поле — Ланселот с поднятым забралом, Ротгер по-прежнему с опущенным — одна из дам окликнула незнакомого рыцаря и заговорила лукаво:

— Любезный рыцарь, ты потерял свой фавор, а значит, не видать тебе удачи в этом поединке. Но королева вернёт его тебе, если ты назовёшь своё имя.

Сэр Ротгер молчал, раздосадованный. Он не имел ни малейшего желания открывать своё имя или лицо, но и оставлять рукав от рубашки сэра Олафа в шаловливых руках дам Камелота ему не хотелось.

Но не только Гвиневера и её приближённые успели разглядеть, что за фавор носил безымянный рыцарь. Сэр Олаф тоже его увидел и с изумлением узнал собственный рукав.

— Королева, — сказал он, — подойдя к Гвиневере, — ты обещаешь вернуть этому рыцарю то, что ему не принадлежит. Я могу доказать, что у меня больше прав на этот рукав.

И, сбросив с плеч плащ, остался в рубашке с одним рукавом. Долго охали и ахали дамы, примеряя рукав к рубашке и рубашку к рукаву — они подходили друг к другу до последней нитки. Волей-неволей, а пришлось им отдать рукав Олафу Ледяному.

— Сэр Олаф, — сказал сэр Ротгер, изменив голос, — твой рукав приносил мне удачу весь этот день, так дай мне его ещё ненадолго. 

— Сэр рыцарь, — промолвил сэр Олаф, — ты не назвал своего имени королеве, но мне не меньше, чем ей, интересно, как тебя зовут и откуда ты раздобыл этот рукав.

— Благородный сэр Олаф, — ответил на это сэр Ротгер, — нынче днём я исполнил твою просьбу, пощадив того, кто пощады не заслуживает, теперь же исполни ты мою — не спрашивай меня ни о чём.

Сэр Олаф согласился, что это будет справедливо, и, больше ничего не говоря, вернул незнакомому рыцарю рукав.

— Сэр Незнакомец, — крикнул тогда сэр Ланселот, пришпоривая коня, — бойся проиграть мне, ибо я-то уж непременно сниму с тебя шлем и открою твою тайну моей королеве и всему свету!

— Спасибо за предупреждение, сэр Ланселот Озёрный, — отозвался незнакомец, — но я тебе не проиграю!

Они бились долго, изломали копья, искрошили щиты, иззубрили мечи, но в конце концов сэр Ланселот, упав на колени, понял, что не в силах подняться, незнакомец же, казалось, мог летать в своих тяжёлых доспехах. Он приставил свой меч к облачённой в хауберк груди сэра Ланселота.

— Сдавайся, сэр Ланселот. Ты доблестный рыцарь и нет равных тебе в Британии, но сегодня удача на моей стороне.

И сэру Ланселоту не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как принять поражение.

— Славный рыцарь, — сказал тогда король Артур, — неужели и сейчас ты не откроешь нам своё имя и лицо, и мы не сможем воздать тебе почести так, как полагается?

— Король Артур, — сказал сэр Ротгер, улыбаясь под опущенным забралом, — если хочешь наградить меня, прошу, воздай почести сэру Олафу Ледяному как если бы он был победителем этого турнира, больше мне ничего не нужно.

— Нет, — возразил сэр Олаф в великом смущении, — это против законов рыцарства. Оставайся безымянным, если хочешь, но не требуй, чтобы кто-то другой принимал награду, всецело принадлежащую тебе.

— Хорошо, — уступил Ротгер Бешеный, — но тогда я прошу во всеуслышание объявить, что этот турнир выигран в честь сэра Олафа Ледяного из Дриксен, достойнейшего из рыцарей.

— Быть посему, — согласился король Артур, прервав сэра Олафа, который подыскивал новые возражения.

Многие рыцари после пытались разыскать незнакомца, не поднявшего забрала, но успеха не достигли.

Олаф Ледяной хмурился в задумчивости — что-то в таинственном рыцаре казалось ему знакомым, хотя он никак не мог понять, что именно, но он тревожился о Ротгере, так и не появившемся в Винчестере, и вскоре выбросил эти мысли из головы.

Вернувшись на ночь в замок Весёлая Стража, он отыскал Ротгера Бешеного и спросил, отчего тот не появился на турнире.

— О, — беспечно ответил сэр Ротгер, — по пути в Винчестер я встретил прекрасную фею, которая колдовством увлекла меня в свой замок и не отпускала до самого вечера. Расскажи лучше, хорошо ли проявил себя юный Руперт и побил ли сэр Лионель сэра Лионеля, как давно грозился?


	3. Странствие

Видя, что ссоры между талигойцами и дриксенцами не прекращаются, король Артур предложил рыцарям разъехаться в поисках приключений. Вернуться им надлежало к Троицыному дню, когда рыцари Круглого Стола по традиции делились рассказами о подвигах и решали, который из них наиболее достойный. Все сочли это предложение превосходным, и каждый покинул Камелот той дорогой, какая была ему милее.

Сэр Олаф единственный отправился в странствие без меча, ибо с тех пор, как потерял он своё оружие, не нашлось ещё такого, чтобы пришлось ему по руке. Были при нём только ясеневое копьё, кинжал доброй работы и воинская доблесть, так что готов он был ко всякой опасности. Но сердце сэра Олафа, против обыкновения, было неспокойно — в разлуке тосковал он по Ротгеру Бешеному и задумал во что бы то ни стало отыскать дорогого друга. 

Однажды вечером Олаф Ледяной наткнулся на хижину отшельника, который принял его со всем радушием. Когда утром сэр Олаф вышел умыться к ручью, то шум водных струй напомнил ему весёлый смех Ротгера, густая тень дерев — его тёмные волосы, а восходящее солнце — его прекрасное лицо.

По случайности в тоже время там оказался сэр Брюс Безжалостный со своим отрядом. Увидев незнакомого рыцаря, он послал одного из своих людей узнать его имя. Тот подъехал к сэру Олафу и спросил, как его зовут и что он здесь делает. Но Олаф Ледяной был в такой глубокой задумчивости, что ничего не заметил. Тогда воин сэра Брюса ткнул его копьём, и сэр Олаф, обернувшись, сшиб рыцаря в ручей. Выбравшись из ручья, тот вернулся к сэру Брюсу и рассказал, как с ним обошлись.

Тогда вызвался пойти другой рыцарь. Он вежливо поприветствовал сэра Олафа, но ответа не получил. Тогда он заговорил с ним грубо и зло. Сэр Олаф рассеянно ткнул рыцаря копьём, и тот свалился на землю, сломав себе руку и ключицу. Он остался беспомощно лежать, а его перепуганный конь вернулся к отряду. Тогда разгневанный сэр Брюс сам приблизился к Олафу Ледяному и замахнулся на него мечом, а следом и прочие, бывшие с ним. Сэр Олаф очнулся от задумчивости и бесстрашно вступил в схватку, но силы были слишком неравны. Как никогда сильно пожалел Олаф Ледяной о своём пропавшем мече! Брюс Безжалостный связал сэра Олафа, отвёз в свой замок и бросил в узилище.

Сэр Ротгер тогда ехал другой дорогой, но томился теми же думами. Никому не говоря, он замыслил отыскать потерянный меч сэра Олафа, потому что не было в Британии кузнеца, который мог сковать подходящий меч для дриксенского рыцаря.

Однажды Ротгер Бешеный услышал о чудо-озере, посреди которого женская рука в золотой парче сжимает меч, и отправился на него поглядеть. Слухи не обманули, и сэр Ротгер возрадовался в сердце своём — то был меч Олафа Ледяного. Неизвестно, как славный клинок попал к озёрной фее, но пребывал он в целости и сохранности. Многие рыцари пытались добыть диковинный меч, но всякий раз рука скрывалась под водой, а озеро шло бурными волнами. Люди уверились, что взять клинок сможет только его истинный владелец, и предрекали неудачу сэру Ротгеру, но тот лишь усмехался в ответ.

Ротгер Бешеный накупил драгоценных колец и браслетов и заплатил перевозчику, чтобы тот отвёз его на середину озера.

— Прекрасная фея, — воззвал сэр Ротгер, — прошу тебя, отдай мне этот меч, чтобы я могу вручить его законному владельцу, и прими эти украшения, драгоценные кольца и браслеты. Они куда больше пристали твоим рукам.

Фея озера в блестящем платье из золотой парчи выступила из воды и спросила:

— Сэр рыцарь, отчего же ты не привёл сюда хозяина этого меча, если знаешь его?

— Я счастлив был бы видеть его здесь, — со всей искренностью ответил сэр Ротгер. — Но он сейчас далеко, и где искать его, я не знаю. Боюсь, трудно ему приходится без меча.

— Хорошо же, — сказал фея, — я отдам тебе меч, но с одним условием — стань моим возлюбленным. Спустись со мной в мой подводный замок, где никто не узнает о нас.

Ротгер Бешеный заколебался. В иное время он с радостью принял бы предложение озёрной феи, но сейчас сердце его было полно любовью к Олафу, а изменить своему сердцу никто не в силах.

— Прекрасная фея, — взмолился он, — прошу, назначь другую цену. Что хочешь, всё сделаю для тебя, но возлюбленным твоим я стать не могу.

— Сэр рыцарь, — возвестила фея, — ты прошёл испытание. Тот, кто верен в любви, без сомнения, честный человек. Возьми этот меч и верни его владельцу с моим приветом.

Сэр Ротгер осыпал её благодарностями, велел лодочнику вернуться к берегу и отправился на поиски сэра Олафа. На дороге ему встретился Руперт, и, зная, что сердце юноши свободно, сэр Ротгер посоветовал ему наведаться к фее озера, решив, что той наверняка будет приятен молодой, красивый и галантный гость.

А сэр Олаф всё так же оставался в заключении в замке Брюса Безжалостного. Девушка, приносившая ему еду, каждый день спрашивал дриксенского рыцаря "Как дела?". Олаф Ледяной, не желая жаловаться, неизменно заверял её, что всё прекрасно, но однажды не выдержал и признался:

— Если честно, милая девушка, то никогда не были хуже.

— Сэр рыцарь, — сказала девушка, — если ты будешь слушаться меня, я смогу вызволить тебя отсюда. Обещай только, что поможешь моему отцу сразиться с королём Баном. Он вызвал моего отца, короля Багдемагуса, на поединок в будущую среду, но мой отец болен и не сможет биться. Надень его доспехи, возьми его оружие и сделай так, чтобы король Бан принял тебя за него и имя моего отца осталось незапятнанным.

— Я знаю короля Багдемагуса, — промолвил Олаф Ледяной. — Он благородный король и достойный рыцарь, и я рад буду услужить и тебе, и ему.

Девушка ушла, а когда вернулась перед самым рассветом, сэр Олаф ждал её. Она провела Олафа Ледяного через двенадцать запоров прямо к осёдланному коню. Сэр Олаф вскочил на него и немедленно направился в замок короля Багдемагуса.

Сэр Ротгер узнал от старого отшельника, что сэра Олафа захватил Брюс Безжалостный, и в великой тревоге спешил на выручку. Он был в пути до поздней ночи, и его радушно приняли на ночлег в большом замке. Хозяином замка был король Бан. Узнав о намерениях своего гостя, он принялся его отговаривать:

— Славный рыцарь, тебе нельзя нападать на Брюса Безжалостного в одиночку. Замок его неприступен, а воины свирепы, и ты только зря сложишь там свою голову. Но послушай меня, я готов послать вместе с тобой своих рыцарей, если поможешь мне. На эту среду у меня назначен поединок с королём Багдемагусом, но я поранился на охоте и не смогу сражаться в полную силу, а ты, я вижу, могучий рыцарь. Прошу тебя, надень мои доспехи и оружие и сразись под моим именем с королём Багдемагусом, дабы я избежал позора.

Ротгер Бешеный, благодарный за гостеприимство, согласился помочь ему в обмен на отряд, который помог бы спасти Олафа.

В среду в назначенный час, надев чёрные доспехи короля Бана, сэр Ротгер поднялся на холм, где его уже ждал рыцарь в белых доспехах.

— Здравствуй, король Багдемагус, — сказал Ротгер Бешеный. — Рад, что ты держишь своё слово.

Рыцарь в белых доспехах молча приветствовал его. Они приготовили к бою свои щиты и копья и стали съезжаться с такой скоростью, на какую только были способны их кони. Столкновение было таким сильным, что и кони, и всадники оказались на земле. Оставив коней, они изо всех сил ударили мечами и нанесли друг другу тяжёлые раны. Так бились они четыре часа без передышки, не произнося ни слова. Вдруг рыцарь в белых доспехах заговорил:

— Король Бан, хоть ты и нанёс мне тяжёлые раны, я рад сразиться с тобой, потому что ты обращаешься с мечом в точности также быстро и ловко, как человек, которого я люблю больше всего на свете.

— Скажи мне, король Багдемагус, кто этот человек, — вопросил сэр Ротгер, которому стало интересно, кто же в Британии владеет мечом также хорошо, как он.

— Сэр Ротгер Бешеный из Талига, — последовал ответ, — прекраснейший в мире рыцарь.

— Погоди, король Багдемагус! — крикнул сэр Ротгер. — Ты никогда не видел Ротгера из Талига, так как же ты можешь утверждать, что любишь его?

— Я видел его, — сказал рыцарь в белых доспехах, — так же ясно, как вижу сейчас тебя. Но он, король Бан, в отличие от тебя, всегда открывает своё лицо перед боем.

— Я знаю всех, кого знает сэр Ротгер, — сказал сэр Ротгер. — Открой мне своё лицо и, если ты не лжёшь, я открою тебе своё.

Рыцарь в белых доспехах медленно поднял своё забрало.

— Ах, что же я наделал! — горестно воскликнул Ротгер Бешеный, узнав своего дорого Олафа, и тоже поднял забрало шлема.

— Увы! Как же это произошло! — вторил ему Олаф Ледяной, не сводя глаз с любимого лица.

Он тут же опустился на одно колено и протянул свой меч сэру Ротгеру, и сэр Ротгер сделал тоже самое. Так они выразили друг другу своё почтение. 

После этого они отошли к большому плоскому камню, сели на него, сняли друг с друга доспехи, поцеловались сотню раз и открыли друг другу свои сердца так же, как до того открыли лица. Потом сэр Ротгер взял меч, полученный от феи озера и отдал сэру Олафу, поцеловав рукоять и руки, в которые её вложил. В том месте и в тот час поклялись сэр Ротгер Бешеный и сэр Олаф Ледяной никогда больше не поднимать оружия друг на друга.


	4. Два источника

Однажды жарким летним полднем лежали Ротгер Бешеный и Олаф Ледяной, обнявшись, на зелёном лугу, и захотелось сэру Олафу пить. Сэр Ротгер немедля поднялся и, оставив Олафа отдыхать под тенистым деревом, отправился в лесную чащу на поиски воды.

А надобно сказать, что в том лесу струились два источника, много лет назад неведомо для чего сотворённые волшебником Мерлином, — источник любви и источник ненависти.

Испивший из источника ненависти в одно мгновенье утрачивал нежные чувства к тому, кого любил, и преисполнялся вражды и отвращения. Утоливший же жажду из источника любви, напротив, готов был воспылать страстью к первому встречному.

И вот сэр Ротгер, ничего не знавший об этих волшебных источниках, отыскал чистый ключ и опустился перед ним на колени, чтобы набрать в шлем воды. Но прежде, чем поспешить к сэру Олафу, он сам отпил несколько глотков, и сладкой показалась ему ледяная вода.

И тогда же вышел к роднику сэр Вернер, заплутавший в чужом лесу. Увидев его, Ротгер Бешеный позабыл и сэра Олафа, и их любовные клятвы, и даже свою былую неприязнь к сэру Вернеру — ибо в тот самый миг влюбился в него без памяти. Сэр Ротгер бросился к нему, дабы изъявить свои чувства, но сэр Вернер в испуге ринулся прочь, потому что боялся Ротгера Бешеного больше, чем всех в мире драконов и великанов, вместе взятых. И так один убегал, а другой догонял, пока сэру Вернеру, которому страх прибавил прыти, не удалось скрыться. 

Злой и раздосадованный неудачей, возвратился сэр Ротгер к тому месту, где его дожидался встревоженный сэр Олаф.

— Не видел ли ты сэра Вернера? — спросил его Бешеный.

— Он промчался мимо так быстро, будто за ним гнались закатные твари. О чём вы с ним опять повздорили?

— Да неужели я могу нанести обиду моему дорогому Вернеру? — возмутился сэр Ротгер. — Прочь с дороги, дрикс, я спешу за моим возлюбленным и не пощажу никого, кто вздумает мне помешать! 

Так сказал он и покинул сэра Олафа.

Много раз после того пытался сэр Олаф поговорить с сэром Ротгером и узнать, отчего так переменились его чувства, но Бешеный либо отвечал грубо, либо не отвечал вовсе, всецело посвятив себя завоеванию сердца сэра Вернера. Вернер же, боявшийся страсти Ротгера Бешеного больше, чем дотоле — его ярости, прятался и скрывался, как мог, не рискуя даже за порог шагнуть в одиночку. Он стал бы посмешищем для всех рыцарей и дам, если бы не сэр Ротгер, неизменно вступавшийся за него. 

Олаф Ледяной наблюдал за этим с глубокой печалью, которая была лишь тем сильнее, что Вернер, решив, что никто не защитит его от притязаний Ротгера Бешеного лучше сэра Олафа, повсюду следовал за ним и изливал ему свои жалобы. Сэр Олаф, принужденный выслушивать, как докучают сэру Вернеру знаки внимания, оказываемые Ротгером, день ото дня всё больше тосковал по былой любви. С горечью вспоминал он о том, как они таили от посторонних свои встречи и чувства, слишком драгоценные, чтобы выставлять их напоказ. Ныне же сэр Ротгер, повинуясь магии источника, открыто заявлял о своей страсти, и Олафу казалось, что она и есть подлинная, а его Ротгер Бешеный никогда не любил.

Сам же Олаф Ледяной, как ни старался, не мог ни изгнать Ротгера из своего сердца, ни забыть его. Порой, снедаемый ревностью, он мечтал вызвать сэра Вернера на поединок и биться с ним до смерти одного из них, в другой раз, измучившись наблюдать, как сэр Ротгер томится неразделённым чувством, готов был сам связать Вернера и отдать его Ротгеру в безраздельное владение, лишь бы увидеть возлюбленного счастливым. Только молитва и рыцарская честь удерживали Олафа Ледяного от безрассудных поступков.

Даже великий Мерлин не смог бы предсказать, чем это закончится, если бы не пришедшая в Камелот недобрая весть — Готфрид Дриксенский тяжело занемог и призывал к себе своих рыцарей. Олаф Ледяной и его отряд стали спешно собираться в дорогу.

Больше всех радовался этому сэр Вернер и оттого, видно, потерял осторожность: по дороге в гавань он намного опередил своих спутников и, когда настиг его сэр Ротгер, оказался совсем один.

— Любовь моя Вернер, — нежно сказал Ротгер Бешеный, — зачем тебе возвращаться в Дриксен? Нас с тобой свела сама судьба, так не будем ей перечить. Останься со мной, обними меня, и я покажу тебе звёзды днём, солнце — ночью, а луну достану с небес и положу к твоим ногам.

— Прочь от меня, безумец! — воскликнул сэр Вернер и выхватил меч, но рука его дрогнула и клинок упал наземь.

— Если я безумец, — не смутился сэр Ротгер, — то лишь в твоих силах исцелить меня от безумия!

Сэр Вернер в страхе озирался, ища подмогу, и тут, на его счастье, явился сэр Олаф.  
Олаф Ледяной приказал сэру Вернеру поспешить к кораблю и заступил дорогу Ротгеру Бешеному, так что тот, как ни пытался, не смог за ним последовать. Это до крайности разъярило сэра Ротгера.

— Я уже говорил тебе, сэр Олаф, что не пощажу никого, кто помешает мне воссоединиться с моим возлюбленным, но ты вновь препятствуешь мне. Так пеняй же на себя!

И Ротгер Бешеный обнажил меч.

— Помнишь ли, — спросил сэр Олаф, — как на высоком холме мы клялись никогда не поднимать оружие друг на друга?

Но память сэра Ротгера была затуманена водой из волшебного источника.

— Доставай свой меч, сэр Олаф, и защищайся!

Ледяной сомкнул было пальцы на рукояти клинка, но тут же отпустил.

— Ты ранил меня в самое сердце, — тихо сказал он, — и сильнее уже не сможешь.

Сэр Олаф укрывался щитом от ударов сэра Ротгера, и не надеялся на спасение, но тут подоспели его соотечественники, и Ротгеру Бешеному пришлось отступить ни с чем.

Долго сэр Ротгер искал корабль, который отвёз бы его в Дриксен, но никто не хотел туда плыть, и Бешеный избывал тоску, странствуя по британским землям. Много чудес он там повидал, многих чудовищ убил, множество прекрасных дам и благородных рыцарей спас от смерти и плена, но не было его душе покоя.

И вот однажды, бесцельно бродя по лесу, увидел Ротгер Бешеный чистый ключ, будто бы тот самый, из которого он когда-то давно испил на диво сладкой воды. Склонился над ним сэр Ротгер и зачерпнул, сколько смог, сложенными ладонями. Но в этот раз холодная вода оказалась настолько горькой, что виски заломило.

И вместе с болью вдруг вспыхнула в сэре Ротгере лютая ненависть к сэру Вернеру, а с ней вернулась память о сэре Олафе, и Ротгер Бешеный застонал, сжимая руками голову — он вспомнил, что натворил и что потерял.

Долго сэр Ротгер сидел у источника ненависти, придавленный горем, потом поднялся на ноги и направился к широкому и глубокому озеру.

Фея озера, узрев скорбный вид сэра Ротгера, прониклась к нему сочувствием и поведала всё об источниках любви и ненависти, что знала сама. Она бы и больше сделала, чтобы утешить доблестного рыцаря, но Ротгер поблагодарил её за рассказ и вернулся в лес. Он рассудил, что ненависти в мире и так хватает, и завалил камнями первый родник. У источника любви сэр Ротгер помедлил в раздумье, но уничтожил и его, решив, что для чуда любви магия не нужна.  
Дальше дорога Ротгера Бешеного привела его к морю. Такие вина и тоска терзали его, что он был готов пуститься до Дриксен вплавь, но тут на горизонте показалась ладья. Она причалила к берегу и сэр Ротгер увидел, что несмотря на поднятые паруса, закреплённые в уключинах вёсла и порядок на палубе, ладья совершенно безлюдна. Надпись на борту гласила: "Я отнесу тебя туда, куда стремится твоё сердце". Сэр Ротгер понял, что эта ладья — подарок девяти фей, покровительствующих ему от рождения, и ступил на борт. Ладья тотчас отчалила и, не нуждаясь в управлении, заскользила по волнам.

Прибыв в Дриксен, сэр Ротгер явился к кесарскому двору, надеясь встретить сэра Олафа, но напрасно — об Олафе Ледяном там давно уже не слыхали. После смерти Готфрида Дриксенского на престол взошёл его брат Фридрих, но сэр Олаф отказался ему присягать и, попрощавшись с немногими своими друзьями, покинул ряды дриксенских рыцарей.

Поговаривали, что он решил отрешиться от мирской суеты и теперь живёт один в глуши, вознося молитвы Создателю, но никто не мог указать сэру Ротгеру, где именно поселился сэр Олаф, и жив ли он ещё.

Ободряясь одной лишь надеждой, Ротгер Бешеный, когда верхом, а когда и ведя коня в поводу, разыскивал сэра Олафа по всей Дриксен, в каждом замке, в каждом городе, в каждой деревне спрашивая о высоком и сильном отшельнике с мозолями от меча на руках и шрамом на левой щеке. Но никто не давал ему нужного ответа, и надежда сэра Ротгера постепенно гасла. Некогда пылавшая ярко, словно факел, ныне она больше походила на огонёк свечи, который вот-вот задует ветер.

И вот когда от этого огонька уже почти ничего не осталось, сэр Ротгер в поисках ночлега вышел к скромной хижине на лесной поляне. Каково же было его изумление, когда на оклик из хижины вышел сэр Олаф в простой отшельничьей одежде! Он ничем не показал, что узнал сэра Ротгер, и тот едва не усомнился в собственном рассудке, но всё же спросил:

— Почтенный отшельник, позволишь ли ты провести здесь ночь мне и моему коню?

— Этой землёй владеет кесарь, и принадлежит она Создателю, — ответствовал сэр Олаф. — Не спрашивай у меня разрешения.

Сэр Ротгер расседлал коня, напоил его, задал корму и вновь заговорил:

— Я проделал долгий путь и очень устал, а с гор дует сильный ветер. Сделай милость, пусти меня переночевать в свою хижину.

— Отказать в приюте страннику — согрешить перед Создателем, — сказал сэр Олаф, и Ротгер Бешеный вслед за ним вошёл в бедную хижину.

Олаф лёг спать по левую сторону очага, а Ротгер — по правую. Долго он молчал, но снова не выдержал:

— Моя постель жестка и холодна, и твоя, уверен, ничуть не теплее. Разве не лучше нам будет лечь рядом?

— Если ты замёрз, сэр рыцарь, так и быть, ложись рядом со мной. До утра уже недолго осталось.

Ротгер в волнении лёг возле Олафа, взял его за руку и сказал:

— Вина моя велика, а тоска ещё больше. Много дней я скитался, прежде чем нашёл тебя, и ты принял меня под свой кров. Так неужели сердце моё отвергнешь, оставишь бесприютным?

Но Олаф Ледяной был непреклонен.

— Не пристало, сэр Ротгер, вести такие речи с тем, кто посвятил свою жизнь служению Создателю. В суетном мире ищи приюта для своего сердца — оно у тебя переменчиво...

Больно стало от этих слов Ротгеру Бешеному.

— В моих силах убить дракона и покорить неприступную крепость, но и вдесятеро больших сил не достало бы, чтобы завоевать твоё прощение. Сэр Олаф, если нет у тебя для меня милосердия, молю — выслушай, и узнаешь, что я виноват перед тобой меньше, чем ты думаешь.

И сэр Ротгер рассказал сэру Олафу о источнике любви и источнике ненависти, о том, как испил он сладкой воды, не зная, какое горе она принесёт, и о том, как испил он горькой воды и узнал, что есть горе ещё горше. Олаф Ледяной слушал, не переменившись в лице, и Ротгер не знал, верит он ему или нет. В заключение своего рассказа Ротгер Бешеный достал две бутыли, которые наполнил перед тем, как завалить родники камнями: в бутыли золотистого стекла плескалась вода из источника любви, в бутыли чёрного стекла — из источника ненависти.

— Сэр Олаф, если не осталось у тебя любви ко мне, прошу, выпей воды из золотистой бутыли, взгляни на меня, и я клянусь всем, что в мире прекрасно и благородно, ты никогда об этом не пожалеешь. Если же ты не хочешь испробовать её сладкий вкус, то я выпью воды из чёрной бутыли и навсегда покину тебя. У меня есть лишь одно условие: своими руками ты должен наполнить чашу горькой водой и поднести её мне, потому что сам я никогда не смогу на это решиться.

Недолго раздумывал Олаф Ледяной, но сэру Ротгеру это время показалось вечностью, потому что душу его раздирали демоны отчаяния и ангелы надежды. 

Сэр Олаф взял золотистую бутыль, и лицо сэра Ротгера осветилось радостью. Короткой была эта радость — Олаф с размаху разбил бутыль о камни очага, и угли в нём погасли, залитые водой из источника любви. С помертвевшим сердцем Ротгер смотрел, как взял Олаф Ледяной чёрную бутыль, но и её он разбил об очаг.

Затем протянул руки к сэру Ротгеру и заключил его в объятья.

— Огонь не разжигают водой, и лишь слабое пламя можно ею потушить. Как прежде, так и ныне моё сердце сгорает от любви к тебе.


End file.
